Roses of Gold
by MidnightMoonBlood14
Summary: Hermione's first Quidditch match results into something strange and beautiful. Not good at summarys so u will have to read it to figure it out.sry


Roses of Gold

Chapter 1 :First Quidditch Match

The day had finally come for Hermione's first Quidditch match. Harry Potter had trained her in secrecy in case she was ever needed to be used. Harry knew that one day he would get hurt and not be able to play. He knew Hermione was good and knew she was ready. Hermione and the rest of the players weren't very confident for there best seeker was laying in a bed in the hospital wing. Hermione wanted to just run from the Quidditch field and never come back.

The Gryffindor team walked onto the field greeted by loud cheering. Then there opponents came onto the field. Slytherin. Hermione wished it could have been Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but it had to be Slytherin. She was the least bit happy. Her heart started pounding as she mounted her broom and she heard the whistle. She kicked off the ground and flew high. She stopped and was greeted by the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello bitch." came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned her broom around to face him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" was her reply. He looked at her and said "I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to kick your filthy ass." He smirked. She looked him in the eye and said "You kick my ass? I am planning on kicking _your_ ass today, Malfoy." "You will never beat me at Quidditch." Hermione laughed and said "And what are you gonna do about it if i do beat you? Go and cry to your faggot father?" Draco was furious at her. "You stupid mudblood. Why are you even here. Your not wanted here. Nobody cares if you live or die. Personally, I would rather you be dead." Hermione turned her head and stared at nothing. She turned her head back around and Draco saw tears in her eyes. He immediatly felt bad for what he had said to her. She then started to glare at him. In her tears was a reflection...something gold.

Hermione flew past him, almost knocking him off his broom. He finally realized it was the snitch she was after. He watched her as she flew past all of the players. He didn't even try and follow her. She reached for the snitch as it went faster and faster. She dove beneath the stands and dodged all the wooden posts. She almost had the snitch. She reached for it and almost had it until she ran her shoulder into a post. She was still going after the snitch though. It zoomed upward, as did Hermione. She went straight through a board. She still didn't give up. She soared high until the snitch flew down. She followed it. She was coming closer and closer to the ground. 'Come on! Come on!' she was saying in her head. The tip of her broomstick was so close to the ground, she thought she was going to crash. All of the sudden the snitch flew high and Hermione turned and flew upward. 'Faster! Faster!' she was saying to her self again. The snitch flew straight and Hermione followed.

To Draco and Hermione the next part was as if in slow motion. Draco watched in horror as he saw a Bludger flying directly toward Hermione and Fred or George was not in sight. Hermione was thinking how she had to get it. She thought to herself as tears came to her eyes 'Come on you bitch. You slut. You...you mudblood. Get it.' Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye the Bludger. 'I have to catch this snitch! Think of how happy everyone will be! I can't screw this up.' The Bludger was so close and Hermione almost had the snitch. She stretched a bit farther and she caught it. But then...

It was as if everything snapped back to normal speed. Hermione had caught the snitch but the Bludger had hit her and knocked her off the broom. She was falling. Draco sped off toward her. He reached her and grabbed her. He couldn't stay on his broom. He fell off and twisted his self around so that she would land on top of him. Hermione clung to his neck. Draco held her close. All of the sudden his life flashed before his eyes. He saw his mother, whom he cared for more than anything in the world. He saw his father who had always been bad to Draco. He beat him and told him he wasn't good enough. He saw the day he first got his letter from Hogwarts. He saw the first time he saw Hermione. He saw Hermione and the ways she had changed over the three years that had past. He then saw this exact moment as if someone was playing it for him on a film strip. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the ground. She knew it was Draco who had her in his arms. She could tell. She just didn't know why he was saving her. Tears were in her eyes as she shut them tight and screamed.

Draco landed with the sound of nasty crunching. Hermione was sobbing into his chest and screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone was running toward them. Ron and Oliver Wood had to pull Hermione away from Draco. A crowd was gathering around as Oliver carried Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower. He laid her on one of the couches and walked with Ron to tell Harry what happened. Hermione laid thinking of what had just happened. He had saved her...but he hated her. "Why did he do it? Why..." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N Ok so what do ya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? I don't kno if i will continue it as a story or leave it here. Tell me what ya think.

Review please. Thanky thanks.


End file.
